


Flirting With Death

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bike Rides, Death!Gavin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had taken the day off to bike ride and gaze at scenery with a bottle of whiskey - like his friend Jack suggested he did. Though things turn interesting throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this simple comic that crossed my Tumblr dash. I couldn't resist writing it. 
> 
> Comic:  
> http://fuckyeahcomicsbaby.tumblr.com/post/51603925526/the-ride-by-rodolphe-guenoden
> 
> I hope you like!  
> //sorry its short :P

Geoff was in the middle of a small forest outside of the town he lived in. A bottle of whiskey in his hand as he rested on his bike, taking in the scenery. It’s was rather soothing, especially with the week being a stress factory. All the stress had practically disappeared. He really needed to thank Jack for giving him the idea. 

He sighed in content and brought up the clear bottle of whiskey to his lips. He had only gotten a small bit in his mouth before it was suddenly jerked away from his lips and his tattooed hands. He rapidly blinked and almost yelled but he caught himself, as he was meet with laughter and a lanky figure on a bike - heading down the path with his whiskey. 

The figure then stopped not to far away as rose the bottle to his lips. Geoff blinked then sped off down to get his whiskey back. Only did he notice that the small of the two was actually quite beautiful – in a boyish way. 

The figure with his whiskey pulled away from the bottle, a small bit dripping down his chin. Geoff was entranced with the man’s beauty as their eyes locked gazes for a small moment before the figure was down the road and whiskey thrown into the bushes.

Geoff wasted no time in following, curious and a bit taken with the man. He tried calling out to him, but all he received was a head turn towards him and a seductive look. The other turned back around continuing down the bike path, only glimpsing back as Geoff called again. 

He smirked and allowed the tattooed man to catch up and bike right next to him. He kept his composure soft with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. 

As soon as Geoff was right next to him and tried talking to him again, the other had dipped off the path and onto the land of a green hill. He chuckled and followed, the man laughing joyously as he himself was bouncing slightly due to small rocks and other things littered in the grass. 

Again the other laughed and hummed as they both managed to go down the other hill and back onto the path – over a bridge. He slowed again to let Geoff catch up, motioning him to get closer with a curt pulling motion with his finger. Geoff blinked and moved closer being mindful to where his bike wheel was. The other smiled softly and slowed their faces to get close and closer, their lips almost touching. Geoff’s eyes became lidded, waiting for the kiss. But it never came. 

Geoff snapped his head towards distant giddy laughter. He chuckled and smirked, following once more. The man looked behind him once more and gave another seductive smirk before disappearing between houses of the town. Geoff followed as best as he could. 

He searched and searched, going the way he thought the other went, almost running over a street cat in the process. He grumbled slightly as he circled the light pole a handful of times, each time going down a different street. He grew agitated, desperate to find the man and never let him escape again. 

After a few handful of times, he spotted the man that has caught his eye. He was smiling, waving him over. Geoff went down the alley, keeping eye contact with the hazel eyes. 

But once he reached the middle of the road, the man had changed. 

Rather being a figure with tan skin, golden brown hair and hazel eyes – along a with a rather large nose that seemed perfect to the man's appearance – he was nothing but bones and a black hood.

Geoff’s eyes widened, about to yell but was cut off with a horn of a delivery truck and then blackness.


End file.
